


Do You Think You Can Tell?

by dan_avidaddy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_avidaddy/pseuds/dan_avidaddy
Summary: Layla move out to Glendale after being offered an editing job with Game Grumps, there are rules set out to not have a relationship with any of the co workers. But rules were meant to be broken.'𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘦
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Original Character(s), Dan Avidan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Zero Hour, 9 A.M.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as the plane landed with a bump.  
  
It's not that I was afraid of heights, it wasn't even that it was the first flight I'd ever been on. It was the nerves of meeting my co worker and, now, roommate.  
  
Arin, my boss, and several of my co workers had consistently been in contact with me. Helped me figure out housing and transporting all of your belongings and all of the other complex things that go into a cross country move.  
  
The plan was, for now, that my roommate. Daniel, was going to pick me up from the airport. I'd never even met him before.  
  
Moving in with a stranger I'd never met probably wasn't my best move, but once I got on my feet, I could get a place on my own. It was only temporary after all and from all the calls and texts with Daniel, he seemed like a really sweet guy.  
  
I took my phone out of my pocket and held down the power button to turn it back on. Although the plane just landed, people were already standing up, anxious to get off. Although I was anxious too, it seemed a little silly to be standing up already. It would still be a little while before the plane was at a complete stop, and the runway attached.  
  
I looked down at my phone again, which had just turned back on.  
  
I smiled at my phone seeing that Daniel had texted me; "I've been waving at every plane coming in, hopefully you were in at least one of those planes."  
  
I shook my head, "At least one of the planes? I would hope I am only on one plane."  
  
My phone dinged almost immediately, as though he was waiting for me to text him back. "Hey man, I don't know your life, maybe you were on like 6. I'm assuming you landed?"  
  
"Yeah, just now actually, do people always act like this on planes?"  
  
"You have no idea dude."  
  
"Can you move it lady?" I was startled by the man sitting next to me speaking.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, sorry."  
  
I scrambled up, putting my backpack on, and slinging my carry on bag on my shoulder. I guess I was paying attention to the fact that we were starting to onboard.  
  
I followed the line of people, agonizingly slowly walking off the plane. After several minutes, we were back on land. Well, more specifically, the airport.  
  
Now that I wasn't crowded into the plane anymore, I could finally call Daniel. I fumbled with my phone for a minute and pressed call.  
  
He picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hey Layla! Back on earth I see."  
  
"Hey Daniel, I-"  
  
"Please, I've told you, call me Dan or Danny. No one calls me Daniel."  
  
I blush slightly, "I, um, sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright dude! Anyways, since you didn't bring an actual suitcase, you should be able to come out immediately."  
  
"Well, there was no need, pretty much everything I own is already at the house."  
  
"Yeah, duh, I forgot about all those boxes already somehow."  
  
"Is it bothering you having them there?" I asked, worried I was already being a pain to him. "I'm sorry, I'll take care of it asap."  
  
"Hey, no biggie!" He said quickly. "You just had a huge trip, you need to relax more than anything."  
  
I chewed my lip, weaving through the crowd, heading closer and closer to the gate.  
  
"Hey, weird question," I asked.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are you the tall weirdo with the Jewfro to rival even mine?"  
  
He giggled, "I have the ultimate Jewfro, don't challenge me."  
  
I rolled my eyes, hanging up on him and walking over.  
  
"Layla!" He quickly wrapped me in a warm hug.  
  
In that moment I realized 2 things. He was taller than I expected, and I definitely had a crush I'd been trying to deny.


	2. Something About You

"Wow, you're shorter than I expected!"  
  
I laughed, "Well, you're taller than I expected."  
  
He smiled warmly at me. "Yeah, I get that a lot."  
  
He looked me up and down. I blushed, not sure if he was checking me out or merely just looking at who he’d be living with for the time being.  
  
“Here,” He gently took my bag off my shoulder. “I got it babe.”  
  
I blushed harder, geez, why was I like this? It’s just a totally normal pet name people use, no big deal, god.  
  
“Th-thanks Dan.”  
  
He flashed his sweet smile at me. “No problem." We began walking toward the door when he suddenly turned to look at me.  
  
“By the way, you have an insanely cute blush. Not to be weird or make you uncomfortable or anything, it’s just the truth.” Then strolled through the door like he hadn’t made my heart explode.  
  
I hadn’t realize I had frozen in my steps until I heard him say, “C’mon, the cars over here Layla.”  
  
I shook my head, as if to clear my head like an Etch-A-Sketch, and followed behind him.  
  
~~  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, I didn’t want to distract him or bother him while he was getting out of the busy LAX airport.  
  
“So,” He said, eyes still glued to the road, “I know that you and Ryan are friends and he recommended you and stuff and that’s how you ended up here. Is he your friend or…?” He trailed off, glancing over at me.  
  
“Um, not exactly,” I said as I pushed a stray lock of my curly, dark brown hair behind my ear. “We went to high school together in South Carolina. He’s almost exactly a year older than me.”  
  
I sighed heavily, “I used to date him way back in the day.” Dan furrowed his brows and glanced over at me.  
  
“He never mentioned that.”  
  
“Yeah I didn’t expect him to,” I said with a nervous laugh. “I was kinda the girl who took his virginity and dumped him.” Danny laughed, “Wow, you little heartbreaker!”  
  
“I really didn’t think I broke his heart too bad honestly. He had just graduated and was moving across the country so I felt like staying together would just prolong the eventual I guess. We’re still friends, don’t get me wrong, but it’s just…”  
  
“Kinda awkward?” He filled in for me.  
  
I laughed softly, “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”  
  
“Man, I’m totally gonna roast him for losing his chance with a pretty lady like you.”  
  
“Oh, believe me,” I said with a laugh, “Daniel definitely did that to him for a long time over it.”  
  
I smiled sadly, damn, I missed that dude.  
  
“Yeah, I never really knew Daniel super well, but he seemed like a cool dude that would totally roast Ryan over that.”  
  
“Yeah,” I trailed off.  
  
We sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride, listening softly to the music in the car.  
  
After around 15 minutes, we pulled up to a small, but cute house.  
  
“Well Layla,” He said unbuckling his seatbelt and turning to me, “Welcome home!”


	3. Water To Your Eyes

I looked over the house, realizing this was going to be my first home in California.  
  
“I love it,” I said with a smile.  
  
“You haven’t seen nothing yet little lady,” Danny grinned, walking to the other side of the car and opening my door. He held out his hand, “M’lady.”  
  
“Oh god, please don’t say that again.”  
  
“Say what,” He smirked, “M’lady.”  
  
I groaned, trying (and failing) not to smile.  
  
Danny picked up my bags, “C’mon, let me give you the grand tour!”  
  
As much as I’d rather just immediately go to bed and worry about it in the morning, I figured I should probably know where I’m going to be living.  
  
“Now, usually I go in through the door in the garage, but this is a special occasion so we’ll go in through the front door!”  
  
“Well don’t you know how to treat a lady!”  
  
“And don’t you forget it!”  
  
He unlocked the front door, flipping the light switch on with a flourish and placing my bags down near the small closet next to the front door.  
  
I was greeted by a small living room on the left, full of guitars, keyboards, and various other musical instruments and recording equipment. It looked scattered, yet organized and well cared for at the same time.  
  
In front of me, there were 2 sets of stairs, one set going upstairs, the other going down. They both were short, half sets of stairs. Which made it seem like it wasn’t a multistory home.  
  
“Well obviously this is where the magic happens,” Danny said, gesturing towards his, I suppose, music room.  
  
“Seems like an odd place for it.” I mused.  
  
“Yeah well, my whole reason for putting it here is so many times I’ll come home and immediately need to put down something or record something before I forget, so this seemed like the best place.”  
  
“Understandable.”  
  
He smiled at me, “Finally, someone gets it!”  
  
I grinned back at him.  
  
HIs face suddenly turned a slight pink, and he glanced away.  
  
“Um,” Danny cleared his throat, “Over here,” He gestured to the right, where I saw a dining room. “Is obviously the dining room.” He walked forward, and I saw another doorway next to the dining room doorway.  
  
“This is the kitchen,”I saw a huge kitchen, much much bigger than I expected.  
  
“Man, I love cooking dude,” I said. “I can’t wait to cook some bomb ass food for you sometime.” I stopped. “I mean, only if you want me to of course.”  
  
“Why would I say no to food?!”  
  
I laughed, my tension melting away.  
  
Clearing his throat he walked down, past the refrigerator on the right and I saw a small room.  
  
“This is the laundry room, nothing special, although, in here is the door that connects to the garage.”I nodded, looking up the small bar and sliding glass door at the end of the kitchen.  
  
“Let me show you everything else, you look exhausted.”  
  
“No,” I said quickly, “No, I’m alright.”He grabbed my hand and I fought the urge to blush. We walked back over to the stairs, walking down the fews steps to the downstairs.  
  
“So this is the actual living room,” He said, “Here we have the good couches, the TV, the gaming systems, the sliding glass door to the backyard and some very sad, very empty bookshelves. As well as the steamy, sexy, fireplace.”I scrunched my face up, smirking at him.  
  
“I mean, the fireplace would be sexy if there were books on the shelves next to it.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
I playfully shouldered him, laughing softly at him.  
  
“Down this hall,” He said, turning right from the stairs. “On the left is the guest bathroom, on the left is the stairs to the basement, which is where most of your boxes are stored for now. And at the end of this hallway is a spare bedroom, which I’ve already kinda made into an office for you.”I smiled, surprised he’d gone through the effort.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that.”“Well, I’m interior design challenged, so I had Suzy and Arin come over to help me out to make sure it would look nice for you, I can show you everything in there in the morning, you need rest first.”  
  
I nodded, sad I couldn’t see my very first home office yet, but excited to see the rest.  
  
“Back upstairs,” Danny said, leading me up the stairs up to the top. “To the left is my bedroom and connected bathroom. It’s actually the smaller bedroom, but I like the view the best.” He quickly said the last part, making me wonder if perhaps he had given up the big room for me.  
  
“On the right is your room! Which Arin and Suzy helped me decorate and get set up for you as well.” I smiled, seeing how flustered and nervous he had truly been about my arrival.  
  
He led me into my bedroom, and there was no doubt in my mind he gave it up for me. This room was massive, and had an attached balcony and bathroom.  
  
I saw that my bed was set up in the middle of the room, the 4 poster frame put together, all the sheets on and the bed made. My bedside tables set up, and my huge black wood dresser on the left side of the room.  
  
“This is amazing.” I said, truly not knowing what else to say.  
  
“Yeah? Wait until you see your bathroom!” He turned me toward the bathroom, which had no door to it as the only way to access it was from my bedroom. I saw a massive walk in closet on the left hand side, and on the right, I saw a vanity with 2 sinks, and a massive bathtub.  
  
“Oh holy shit.” I had never in my life lived somewhere with a bathtub.  
  
Just past the bathtub I saw a small room with a shower and toilet, thankfully with a door on that room.  
  
“Is this place alright?”  
  
“It’s more than alright! I’ve never even been in a house this nice!” I smiled somewhat sadly.  
  
“Everything okay?” Dan inquired gently.  
  
“I just never imagine I’d be somewhere like this. I didn’t really have the best home life.” I internally punched myself, I really didn’t want to come out the gate with this but here we are.  
  
“You want to talk about?” Dan asked, leading me over to my bed to sit down.  
  
Most people didn’t ask, and if they did, it was only because they wanted to hear all the gory details.  
  
“Well, when I was 7, my father died of cancer. And then only a month later, I was with my mom and we were taking a drive, I don’t even remember for what anymore.” I said quickly, stumbling over my words. “It was kind of late in the day, a driver in the wrong lane was drunk, a semi truck swerved to avoid it, and hit my mom and I.”  
  
My breath hitched slightly in my chest.  
  
“My mom died on impact. Part of another car involved in the pile up came thru the door and amputated my leg.”  
  
I could tell Dan didn’t expect to hear that I only had one leg. “Ryan never mentioned that.”  
  
“Yeah,” I sighed, “Doesn’t surprise me, it was just something I was used to, so it never seemed weird with him and I over it.”  
  
I lifted up the bottom of my sweatpants on my right leg, showing my prosthetic leg, which started just above my knee.  
  
“Anyways, after they died, I was left alone. I didn’t have any other close family, and none of my distant family wanted me. I bounced around the foster system until I aged out. Nobody wants a “damaged kid”, so I never really found a home.” I said, using air quotes around the phrase ‘damaged kid’. It might sound harsh, but that was really how it was for me.  
  
“Hey," Danny whispered, "You're not damaged, you know that right?"  
  
I fought tears. "Thank you Danny." Even if I didn't believe him, it felt so genuine. I didn't feel broken because I was an amputee, but I felt broken for other reason.  
  
"I know you probably hear it enough,” Danny said softly, wrapping an arm around me, “But I’m really sorry about all of that. That must have been hard.”  
  
I smiled softly at him.  
  
“I don’t know if Ryan told you guys this, but video editing is just a hobby of mine. I actually went to college for mortuary science.”  
  
Danny cocked an eyebrow up. “Man, Ryan sucks at telling us anything.”  
  
I laughed. “Yeah, I was a mortician back home. Now I work for internet boys who play video games. I’d still love to get a job here working in the death industry. But not right away.”  
  
Danny smiled. “That’s honestly super cool, I never would have guessed that, but I’ll have to pick your brain about that later.”  
  
He stood up as if he just realized how close we were on my bed.  
  
“But first, you need to get some rest!”  
  
“I am not gonna argue with that!”  
  
“Get some sleep,” Danny said, walking to the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
“Night Danny, I’ll see you tomorrow whenever I’m awake and functioning.”  
  
He chuckled softly, and gently closed the door to my bedroom.  
  
I removed my prosthetic quickly, having had plenty of practice after all, and flopped down in bed, not even bothering to take my other shoe off or plug my phone in before falling into a well deserved sleep.


	4. More Than A Feeling

I woke the next day around 10am, much much earlier than I expected to be awake.  
  
I sat up, yawning and stretching. I rubbed my eyes and hopped up off the bed, quickly reattaching my prosthetic and walking into the bathroom. I saw quickly that my shower supplies had already been taken out of one of my boxes and set up for me. I gratefully got undressed, removing my leg once again, and got into the shower.  
  
It felt so nice having the warm water wash over my grimy feeling skin after my exhausting day of travel from the day before.  
  
After I finished up my well deserved shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, reattaching my leg, and walking into the closet.  
  
I was pleasantly surprised to see much of my clothing was already unpacked in here for me. I quickly put on a pair of comfortable shorts, and a t shirt.  
  
I walked out of the bedroom to see Dan immediately, standing right in front of my door, holding a plate of pancakes and coffee.  
  
“Oh, hey Danny.”  
  
“Hey,” He stammered, looking at me in my eyes almost too intently, like he was trying not to look at my body.  
  
“I, um, I made you some food. I don’t know what you like, but everyone likes pancakes right?”  
  
I smiled at him, “I love pancakes.”  
  
He sighed heavily, “Oh thank god you do.”  
  
“I’ll be downstairs in a second to eat. I just need to plug my phone in, I forgot to charge it all night.”  
  
He nodded. “Okay, awesome. I’ll, uh, see you in a minute.”He turned and quickly walked downstairs.  
  
‘What had gotten into him?’ I wondered to myself. I walked back into my bathroom and looked in the mirror to see what had gotten into him.  
  
I was wearing a white Def Leppard shirt. I was still a little wet from my shower and the shirt was clinging close to my skin, see thru in some spots.  
  
I turned bright red. ‘Great, one day into living with this guy and he already knows I have pierced nipples.’  
  
I quickly change into a black shirt, plug my phone in at my bed side table, and walk out of my room, heading downstairs and to the left into the kitchen, where Danny was sitting at the bar.  
  
“Hey, um, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my shirt was so see thru when I put it on.” I stammered, bright red and hot with embarrassment.  
  
“No,” Now it was his turn to turn red, “No it’s okay, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect them to be, uh, pierced, for some reason.”  
  
I cocked my head, “You’ve seen all my other piercings on my face right?” I said, gesturing towards my face. I had my septum, my tongue, and both nostrils pierced. As well as having my ears stretched and multiple other ear piercings.  
  
“Yeah, well, I just didn’t expect, that. I guess.”  
  
I shifted awkwardly.  
  
“Well, you want your pancakes?”  
  
“God yes, I’m starving.”  
  
He grinned, the redness already fading from his cheeks. “Well you’re in luck, because I make the best Bisquik this world has ever seen.”  
  
I laugh, happy that the tension has evaporated.  
  
I sit down next to him, immediately diving Into my stack of pancakes.  
  
“Hey,” Danny says, “I know that this is your first day here, but I’m going to the Grump Space around noon if you wanted to join me and meet everyone?”  
  
Although it was my first day, I was surprisingly well rested and ready to see what my new life had to offer me.  
  
“I’d honestly love to!” I exclaimed, “I just need to put real clothes on before we go.”  
  
“Well, no rush, just eat your breakfast for now.”  
  
I smiled and continued in on my pancakes.  
  
“You know, I said no one could compete with my Jewfro,” Danny said smirking. “But you’re definitely a close second.”  
  
My hair was air drying and already poofing out.  
  
I laughed, “What did I tell you Danny boy?”  
  
“You know, usually I don’t like being called Danny boy, but from you,” He shook his head, “I could definitely get used to it.”  
  
He turned and walked upstairs to get changed out of his pj’s.  
  
Thankfully he couldn’t see me choke on my food and turn red.  
  
God, he made me feel like a teenage girl again.  
  
~~  
  
A few hours later we arrived at the Grump Space. I was twisting my hands, fighting to swallow the lump in my throat.  
  
“Hey,” Danny said softly, putting his hand on my lap. “They’re gonna love you.”  
  
I smiled stiffly, “I hope so.”  
  
“Of course they will! You’re cool as fuck! Now c’mon.”  
  
We walked in silence into the building and went up to the office.  
  
Everyone was so excited and loud when I first walked in it threw me off guard.  
  
Arin walked up first out of everyone, “Layla! So good to finally meet you!” He pulled me into a bear hug.  
  
I hugged back, “Good to finally meet you too Arin!”  
  
I spotted Ryan, “Hey Ryan!”  
  
He looked over at me.  
  
“Nice job forgetting to mention literally anything about me you doofus.”  
  
He scrunched his face and laughed. “Like what?”  
  
“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe that I’m a cripple. Or that I dumped you in high school.”  
  
He burst out laughing, “Oh, yeah, that stuff.”  
  
“Whoa,” Arin said, “You guys used to date.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah a long time ago though.”  
  
I started to wonder if I perhaps shouldn’t have said, but it was too late.  
  
“Well, anyways, now that you 2 are here we can have our meeting.” Arin said, clapping his hands together.  
  
Everyone quieted down and Arin stood on top of a table.  
  
“Alright fuckers, listen up, CEO talking.”  
  
The room was full of snickering at him.  
  
“So, of course, we have Layla here today, first day in town, give her a round of applause y’all.”  
  
I blushed furiously as everyone clapped.  
  
“She has her desk at the only available desk,” He pointed over to truly the only empty desk in the office. “And I hope everyone does their best to make her feel welcome!”  
  
Everyone clapped once again at Arin.  
  
“And the last thing, that I was going to announce anyways, but Layla and Ryan reminded me.”  
  
I flushed, realizing where this was going.  
  
“I really don’t want anyone dating co workers here, I get it, Layla is hot, don’t though.”  
  
"There goes your chances of winning me back MaGee."  
  
"Plan. Foiled." Ryan said laughing.  
  
Everyone giggled.  
  
“It’s nothing personal, it just can cause a lot of drama and issues and I don’t want to have to deal with all of that. Understood?  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
I glanced over at Dan and noticed he was kind of pale and looked…disappointed?  
  
No, I must have been imagining things.  
  
There was no way he would be disappointed by not being able to date co workers.  
  
Right?


	5. Blue Skies From Pain

We had been home for a few hours since visiting the Grump Space and Danny still hadn’t seemed to shake himself out of whatever mood he was in. Although I really hadn’t know him that long, his mood seemed very strange for him.

I had been down in the basement, slowing going thru what boxes remained. Honestly, Danny and the rest of the Grump crew had already done most of the unpacking for me, but there was still quite a bit to go through.

I was trying so so hard not to get overwhelmed, but the towers of boxes felt like they were growing higher and higher. The walls began feeling like they were too close. My lungs felt like all of the air in the world wouldn’t be enough to fill them.

I tried and tried to force my thoughts to stay at bay, my head to regain control. I tried doing my breathing exercises, breathe in, count to ten, hold it, count to ten, release it, count to ten; but ten seconds was far too long.

My eyes went wobbly, tunneling in on a single point on the wall.

‘No, no, no.’ My brain seemed to scream.

I began franticly pulling thru my boxes labeled ‘bathroom’, trying to find my precious cure.

I reached the end of the box, still empty handed.

Racking my hands thru my hair, I tried to force my brain to focus, think of where the bottle was.

A lightbulb switch in my head.

‘My carry on, where was it?’

Last I remembered, Danny set it down by the front door when we came in.

I ran as fast as I physically could out of the basement and up into the main room, where Danny was sitting, headphones on, on his computer, clearly busy.

I tried to look like I wasn’t panicking, like I was okay.

Then I looked at the spot where the bag had been merely a few hours ago.

The spot on the floor was blank.

“No, no, no.” I mumbled, my voice rising in hysteria.

I pulled my hair at my scalp, attempting to ground myself a little bit longer to find it.

“Layla?” Danny said, having taken his headphones off, face etched with concern. “You okay?”

“M-my bag. W-where is it?” I choked out.

“I put it in your room.” He quickly stood up. “Let me grab it.”

He quickly went up the stairs. Leaving me alone.

I leaned against the wall for support, sliding down and sitting on the cold, hardwood floor.

Danny quickly emerged from my room, with the beautiful sight of your carry on in his large hands.

He slid over to me on the floor.

“What is it? What do you need?”

“My meds,” I said quickly. “I-I was so excited this morning I forgot to take my Prozac.”

He nodded, sifting thru the bag for it.

“I-I need my Xanax.” I shamefully said. “I only take it when it’s really bad like this, I hate the way it feels. I don’t take it for fun I just-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Danny interjected, pressing a long finger to my lips. “Just focus on breathing for me, okay baby?”

If I hadn’t been so overwhelmed with panic, I probably would have blushed.

I nodded, trying my hardest to focus on breathing.

He pulled the bottle out, quickly opening it and handing me a Xanax and my water bottle, still in the bag.

I gratefully took them and threw back the pill and washing it down.

I knew it would still take a few minutes for it to kick in, so in the meantime I tried to focus on breathing some more, panic still bubbling in my chest.

“Hey, here.” Danny passed me a Prozac, having found that bottle too in the mess of my bag somehow.

Taking it in my shaking hands, I downed it just as quickly.

Danny pushed the bag away and scooted over, sitting next to me.

“Is it okay if I put my arm around you? I don’t want to make it worse.” 

I felt like I might cry simply from his asking.

I nodded quickly. He immediately wrapped his arm around me.

I began to ever so slowly feel my body relaxing, my vision returning to normal, my chest no longer aching.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to-“

Danny shushed me again. “Nothing to apologize for. I promise.”

I smiled weakly up at him.

“How is it we only just met and you are already the best friend I’ve ever had?”

“Pure talent.” He said with a grin, his eyes twinkling in the most Danny way possible.

I smiled weakly, pressing my face in his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

I felt a gentle kiss on the top of my head. “Nothing to thank me for. You needed help, of course I was going to help.”

I felt my face burning crimson, and when I looked up at Danny, he was too.

“Geez, I-I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking I-I shouldn’t have.” He stammered.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Now it was my turn to shush and calm him. “I didn’t mind it’s okay.”

That seemed to only deepen his blush.

“I just wasn’t thinking.”

“Dude, it really is okay. I’m only blushing because it’s been years since I’ve had anyone kiss me.”

“Seriously?”

Now it was my turn to blush harder. “Well, I don’t really date. I haven’t had a one night stand since I was 19. Just kinda too busy. Plus no one back home was into the crippled mortician weirdly enough.”

“Any girl that looks like you,” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Plus with that humor and personality, those dudes don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Missing out on a bunch of trauma and bad puns?”

“You’re baggage doesn’t make you unloveable.” He said seriously.

We sat silently for a minute, not knowing what on earth I could possibly say to that.

“Thank you again Danny. I think I’m gonna go lay down, but I have a silly question.”

“No such thing. What is it?”

“Can you come lay down with me? At least until I fall asleep?”

“That would be my pleasure.”


	6. Stay the Night, But Keep It Undercover

I had expected to have fallen asleep already, but my brain was still rattling. Just for different reason.

Why had he kissed me? Even if it was just on the top of my head.

Why had I asked him to lay down with me? I mean, I knew why. I was still so anxious feeling and didn’t want to be alone. But I shouldn’t have asked him to.

Danny was fast asleep, his arm wrapped around my waist. His breathing was slow, deep, steady, an occasional snore escaping his mouth.

We had been laying down, cuddled up under the blankets, for nearly 3 hours. I was surprised he was still sound asleep after so long.

The sky had slowly darkened, I heard Danny’s phone go off several times around half an hour ago, but didn’t want to wake him.

‘He’s so cute.’ I thought with a gentle smile after rolling over to face Danny, his soft curls flowing over his face and the pillow.

I tried to force those thoughts out of my head. I shouldn’t be thinking this way. I can’t be with him. I just started my new job, I couldn’t lose it already by dating him.

Plus, whose to say he’d even want to date me? He was just being friendly with me, he was naturally affectionate to his friends, any number of things ran through my head to make up reasons why it didn’t mean anything.

‘He probably has women coming in all the time.’ I thought, ‘There’s no way he’d pick me over any of the other women who were probably far more attractive than me. He wouldn’t want to-‘

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I jumped, and so did Danny, waking up.

“What was that?” He groggily said.

“The doorbell.”

“What time is it?” He said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

I glanced over at my phone, “Seven o’clock.”

“Shit,” Dan said, quickly sitting up. “Arin was gonna pick us up for dinner I forgot to tell you.”

Dan got up and ran downstairs in his pj’s still that he had been lounging in.

I heard the front door open, “Hey dude! Sorry, I fell asleep, give me a few and I’ll be ready. Let me go get Layla, I think she was napping too.”

He had already so quickly covered for us having been napping together.

‘He must be used to cover up for having women in bed with him.’

I pushed that thought away, Danny wasn’t like that.

Right?


	7. Out of the Shadows and into the Night

Arin, Suzy, Danny, and I arrived at a bar/restaurant in downtown Burbank. God knows I needed a drink with all of the confusing feelings I keep having.

"You're gonna love this place," Suzy told me. "It's a Gothic sort of place.

I nodded with a smile. "Oh hell yes."

She laughed and high-fived me with her freehand, her left hand holding Arin's right.

I had been talking to Suzy probably just as much as I had spoken to Danny before I moved out here, so she already felt so friendly and familiar to me. It felt so nice to have friends already.

The front door of the restaurant was narrow, Arin and Suzy walked in first, Arin leading the way. Danny placed his hand on the small of my back and gently lead me into the restaurant. God, why was I such a blushing bastard with him?

A hostess lead us to small booth in the back of the restaurant, Danny scooted into the booth first, with me following close behind him. It was slightly crapped, but still comfortable and cozy. 

"Where's the drink menu?" I asked, wasting no time and eliciting laughter from the group.

Arin slid the menu over to me, "Enjoy champ, good thing I'm designated driver."

"Both you and Danny could be designated drivers." Suzy said with a laugh, "You and Danny don't drink, it's just Layla and I that will. And I don't even want any tonight."

"I'm a lightweight," I confessed. "So you guys are in for some good laughs on my behalf."

Everyone laughed again.

"I wouldn't think you'd be a lightweight." Danny said.

"Well Avidan, you're in for a world of surprises with me." I boldly stated, smirking at him.

God, why was I trying to flirt with him in front of my boss?

Arin cleared his throat, "You have to order drinks at the bar by the way for some reason."

I nodded, "Well, I will be right back then."

I hopped up and strolled over to the bar.

Upon seeing some of the looks I receive from other patrons at the bar, I began to regret wearing my tight dress. I always called it the "take me to bed" dress with how incredibly sexy and confident it made me feel. Now I questioned why I decided to wear it at all.

'You know why you wore it.' I thought to myself, glancing back at Danny. He flashed that damn smile at me again. God, I was so fucked.

I finally saw a gap in the bar, and walked up to the bartender, asking for a vodka cranberry, my personal drink of choice.

"Good choice there." I heard a voice. I turned towards it, already irritated by this exchange.

There was a man, around my age, maybe a little older. He was handsome, sure, but I wasn't too interested.

"Thanks." I said quickly, turning back towards the bar.

"Aw, c'mon." He said, walking closer to me, far too close for my comfort. "Not much of a talker."

"Not to people like you, no."

He chuckled, the smell of stale beer hitting my nose. "Fiesty. I like that."

"Please back off." I said firmly, sounding braver than I felt.

"Aw, give me a chance babygirl. I'll make it worth your while." He waggled his eyebrows at me, scanning up and down my body.

"I don't want to give you a chance, leave me alone." I tried to turn away, grabbing my drink from the bartender with a quick thank you.

The man hitting on me took the drink from my hand. "You can have your drink back, if you give me a chance."

"Fuck off dude, give me my drink." I said, my anger rising into my voice.

"You heard the lady." I turned towards the familiar voice. Danny.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"That's my girlfriend. She asked you to leave her alone. Give her her drink and back off."

I tried to hide my surprise.

"Fucking whatever dude, like I'd want a frigid bitch like her." Shoving the drink back into my hands, he turned and stormed off.

I quickly hugged Danny. "Thank you so much dude. I owe you."

"Just wanted to help my friend. Don't mention it. My gender does kinda suck."

I laughed. "Let's just get back over to Arin and Suzy and forget about it and have some fun."

"Sounds excellent to me."

~~

Danny helped me walk back into the house while I stumbled and giggled.

"You were not kidding about being a lightweight." He said with a laugh, shutting and locking the front door and walking me down the short set of stairs and sitting me down on the couch near the TV.

I giggled, "Wow, no trust Danny boy! Why would I ever lie to you my sweet prince?"

He kneeled in front of my, helping me remove my shoes.

"You are too much Layla." He said with a laugh.

"Dude, I should download Tinder!" I slurred suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Uh, maybe 'cause I'm horny as shit and want to be eaten like the SNACK that I am."

Danny turned red, rolling his eyes at me.

Suddenly, I sighed, "Most guys refuse to go down on girls though. I don't want full on sex, and I don't want to give something in return."

Danny turned redder and redder with every word out of my mouth. "Seriously? Most guys don't eat out anymore?"

"They never have my dude. Last guy I hooked up with a few years ago didn't go down on girls because he thought it was gay."

Danny furrowed his brows. "So, a straight guy, won't put his mouth on a vagina, because it's gay?"

"Don't ask me, I don't get it either."

"Dude, eating out is awesome!"

I tried to ignore the way that simple sentence made me squirm. God I could not be drunk and try to make moves on someone I shouldn't even be with. It certainly didn't help that Danny was still kneeling in front of me either.

"And that is exactly why you are such a ladies man."

His eyes were dark, and lustful looking. "I haven't had the chance to go down on a girl in a while." He drew circles on my inner thigh with his index finger. "Could just kill two birds with one stone here?"

I bit my lip, trying to maintain composer. "I mean, I wouldn't say no to that. But I don't want either of us getting in trouble."

He gently kissed my thigh. "No one has to know but us."

I slowly opened up my legs, fighting the urge to squirm with his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of my inner thigh.

Danny peppered kisses up my thigh, drawing closer and closer to my core at an agonizingly slow pace. I softly moaned my hands already wound through his hair.

He drew closer and closer, gently kissing the soft cotton of my panties, starting at the waistband, and slowly drawing down, then back up again, gently kissing my stomach.

"God damn, you are already soaked babygirl." He ran his hands over my legs and panties, rubbing slow, lazy circles on my sensitive clit.

"What can I say?" I replied breathily, "That Jewfro does things to me Danny boy."

He chuckled, tickling my skin with his breath and stubble.

"Lift your hips up babygirl." He said, tugging at the waistband of my panties.

I obeyed, and he slowly pulled them off of me, tossing them haphazardly to the side. He pressed his palms against my thighs, slowly pushing them apart and stared hungrily at me.

"God damn, every inch of you is perfect." He whispered, causing me to blush, before he gently laid a single kiss on my clit.

I stifled a moan, he had hardly begun and I already felt like electricity was pouring from his lips straight into me. He lowered his head slightly, still refusing to break eye contact, he licked a long, slow strip up, pulling a gasp from my lips.

He smiled up at me before doing the same thing again, and again.

"Danny, p-please, more." I gasped out between each slow lap he made.

"As you wish." He said with a smirk, before he began to such on my clit gently. I threw my head back, moaning and gasping for breath.

"Look at me babygirl, I want to see that pretty little face." Danny commanded gently, before he slowly inserted a single finger into me.

My breath hitched, I looked down into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Much better." He refocused his lips onto my clit, and slowly began to pump his finger, gently curling it up in just the right spot.

He had barely begun, but I already felt on the verge of orgasm.

"Fuck, how are you so fucking good at this?" I moaned out.

He smirked slightly, his clit still in hit mouth, gently sucking on it in just the right way.

I never realized how starved I was for exactly this until Danny was between my legs providing me with pure fucking magic.

"D-Danny, I'm g-gonna-"

"Do it babygirl, look in my eyes, I want to see how fucking gorgeous you look when you cum." He quickly said, immediately returning his lips onto me.

I groaned and looked into his eyes and with one final, sharp suck on my clit, I was pushed over the edge. I swear I saw stars, my eyes trying to focus on Danny's. He was still sucking, kissing, and fingering me throughout my entire orgasm, which was almost enough to give me another.

I lay there panting, Danny crawled up next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"So, screw what Arin says, do you wanna go out sometime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was actually my first time writing smut. Any comments or critiques would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Go Ahead, Jump.

“I don’t know if I can do that Danny.”

His smile faltered.

“I like you, like a lot.” I said quickly. “But I just got here, I can’t lose my job already. Arin said that he doesn’t want co workers dating.”

“Well yeah he said that, but maybe it was more directed at you and Ryan?”

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and pondered. Maybe it was?

“I just, I’ve never had people I could seriously call my friends. I had a friend or two in passing growing up, but nothing ever like this with everyone. I just got here and I already feel like…I belong. And I haven’t felt like that since…well ever.”

Dan slowly nodded. “I mean, I understand where you’re coming from. But, I mean, nobody really has to know.”

I snorted. “Yeah right, I manage to get a guy as funny and cute as you and you expect me to shut up about it?”

Danny laughed. “Well, I would say the same for you.”

“Besides, if you’re serious about,” I gulped hard. “Well serious about me, about us, then we could never hide it forever.”

He blushed ever so slightly. “I kinda suck at looking ahead, very much just a go with the flow kind of person. But it is pretty cute that you’re already talking long term and we haven’t even gone on a date.”

Now it was my turn to blush.

“Look,” Danny said. “You don’t have to decide right now, or even this month. But as long as you consider it, that’s enough for me.”

I nodded slowly. I definitely needed time to think about this. I couldn’t just dive head first into this. I needed to think.

“Okay, okay, I can do that. Just know that I’m not second guessing you, I’m second guessing whether I want to risk my job one day in. Okay?”

Danny chuckled. “Of course I understand.”

He stood up, extending a hand to me. “Let’s get you to bed alright? Tomorrow is Saturday. And you don’t need to be back at the office until Monday.”

I had almost forgotten. “Great, that means I have plenty of time to unpack what’s left downstairs.”

“I’ll be here too. Nothing better to do on my day off than help you out.”

“Oh yeah right,” I rolled my eyes, walking hand in hand with him upstairs. “I’m sure there’s plenty of better things to do then help me unpack.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be than here.” Danny leaned towards me, gently kissing my cheek. “Good night Layla, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Danny. Don’t dream too hard about me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna dream so so hard about you.”

I giggled, turning and closing my door behind me.

God I was so so fucked.

~~

We had been down in the basement, slowly bringing boxes up to my room, unpacking, and organizing all day.

It was close to 4 in the evening. The only break we had taken was for a quick lunch of pizza. Exhausted was an understatement. But there was only one thing I could focus on.

I cleared my throat. “Hey Danny?”

“Yes babe?”

“I think I made a decision.”

His face flushed, he clearly had been waiting for an answer all night and all of today. “And?”

“How does dinner sound?”

His face shown with a huge happy smile. “Dinner sounds amazing. In the house, or do you wanna go out to a restaurant?”

I chewed my lip. “I’d prefer here, too anxious to go out.”

“Well, I’m gonna go put some real clothes on, pick up some food and I’ll be back for our date.” He had a big goofy grin. “God, our date, that sounds fucking awesome.”

I smiled at him. “I’ll be here waiting.”

“I can’t wait.”


	9. We Did It All For the Glory of Love

Almost immediately after Danny left the house to pick up dinner, I quickly went into the shower to shave my entire body as fast as I could without nicking myself. I had mostly forgone it for the past few weeks (what am I kidding, years) due to the stress of moving and getting settled, but it seemed like a necessity. One of the upside to having one leg is half the time to shave your legs and nobody will even look at your real leg long enough to see if you’d shaved.

After I exited the shower, I moisturized hurriedly and slipped into a cute little black sleep robe that I was obsessed with and a pair of black shorts.

I looked into the mirror, hoping I would look like I was just casual, not too dressed up for our at home first date. I really didn’t want to look like I was overdoing it.

Satisfied with how I looked, I glanced at my phone, seeing that half an hour had passed, which was much much better than I expected to do.

Slipping my glasses onto my face, I left my bedroom, walking down the stairs to my office to check my email put some information into my schedule. I was already added to the Microsoft Teams chat made with the rest of the editing crew. Matt and Ryan were not planning on being with Game Grumps for too much longer, simply so they could focus on their own channel, so they were sharing information and memes with me almost non stop lately.

I had been so enveloped with getting through some work, I jumped nearly out of my skin when I heard Danny say, “Somehow I knew you’d be a workaholic, but I didn’t expect you to look so cute doing it.”

“Fuck, sorry, you just scared me. Just don’t want to get behind already.”

“Since when do you wear glasses?” Danny said with a smirk.

“I technically need them full time, but I only wear them when I’m working or driving honestly. Getting teased over them all my life kinda makes me hate them.”

“Why would anyone tease you for it? You look so cute with them on!”

I blushed, “God no, they make me look like an even bigger dork than usual.”

“Well, hate to break it to you, but dorky chicks really get me going.” He said with a wink. “C’mon, let me show you what I got.”

I smiled softly, locking my computer, I followed him upstairs to the kitchen to see Chinese take out boxes.

“You had mentioned to me a while ago that Chinese food is your favorite, so I asked Arin for Chinese recommendations and got from there, so if it sucks blame it on him.”

Laughing, I opened one of the boxes, I saw chicken friend rice, which was my favorite food.

“You know me so well already Avidan.”

“Don’t you know it baby.”

I giggled at him, and noticed another back on the counter. “What’s in there?”

“Well, you told me your favorite movie was Scream once, but you didn’t own it. So even though I hate scary movies, I got it for you. You can just hold me while I cry over it.”

I threw my arms around Danny, not knowing why I already felt like I might cry.

“You are killing this date already dude. You must do this a lot.”

He chuckled, “Far from it honey, I don’t really go on dates a whole lot.”

“Surprising honestly, you’re way too cute for that.”

Blushing, he pushed hair out of his face. “Well, I say we should get this started!”

~~

About 10 minutes into the movie, Dan was already hiding into my hair and neck from the movie.

I tried so hard not to giggle at him between bites of my food, but it was so hard not to.

“Daniel, I promise, there’s no scares for a little bit now, I’ll warn you beforehand.”

He glanced out from behind my curly brown hair, which almost blended in with his hair when we sat this close.

“Fuck this movie god, I tried to play the nice card and get a movie I knew you loved knowing this would happen.”

“Oh don’t even, you probably purposely picked a scary movie so you’d have a good excuse to cuddle me.”

“Well, my plan is working so far then. Even if you did figure it out.”

I rolled my eyes, shifting on the couch.

“Here you big baby.” I laid down more so he could cuddle up on top me.

Wasting no time, he laid his head on my chest, his long body reaching nearly the end of the couch.

I lazily began to stroke his hair while trying to focus on the movie instead of the fact that he was already on top of me and how excited it made me feel.

He let out a long, contented breath. “I suppose, despite the movie, I could definitely get used to this.”

“Me too Danny boy, me too.”

He lifted his head up, looking at me. “Can I ask you something?”

My heart hammered in my chest. “Of course.”

“Can I kiss you?”

My heart felt like it had stopped in my chest. As much as I wanted exactly that, I figured I may as well tease him still.

“Only if you finish this movie.” I said with a mischievous giggle.

He groaned with a smirk. “Fuck you really are going to be the death of me aren’t you?”

“Only in the best way.”

~~

The second the end credits began to roll, Danny brought his face up to mine.

“I held my end of the deal, now it’s your turn.”

Instead of answering, I lean in to close the gap between our lips, drawing closer and closer….

Then Danny’s phone rang. 

We both jumped. “Fuck, I could have sworn I turned it off!”

Danny quickly fumbled with his phone, “Fuck, it’s Arin, let me answer super quick.”

I nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

“I’m really sorry babygirl. Hold on.”

I smiled at his affectionate pet name.

“Hey, Arin, dude. What’s up?” Danny said in his normal cheerful voice. “Oh, uh, nothing much here man, just finished watching a movie with Layla. She digs scary movies, so it was truly horrible.”

I playfully smacked his arm. What a butt.

He grinned up at me. “I mean, I am a little busy right now, just about to eat dinner. Ordered Chinese food from that place you recommended.”

‘Liar’ I mouthed at him. We had finished eating hours ago by now.

He stuck his tongue out at me. “Yeah man, not tonight, maybe another day later in the week. Alright, yeah yeah, sounds good. Love you too man. See you Monday. Later.”

He hung up with a groan. “God, King Cockblock here just wanted to hang out.”

I giggled, “Cockblock? Who said you were getting any tonight?”

He didn’t answer, instead pulling up to my face and kissing me, softly, yet with urgency.

I never believed people when they talked about fireworks when kissing someone, until that exact moment in time. His lips on mine suddenly seemed like the final puzzle piece of my life clicking into place, like everything suddenly made sense.

“Does it always feel like this when you kiss other girls?”

“Layla, it has never felt like this before.”

I pulled him back for more, frantic, hungry, wanting, no needing, more. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer, cradling my head in his hand. I pulled him even closer by his shirt, causing a tiny groan to escape his lips.

God, I never wanted to stop kissing him, ever. If all that was left for my life was this, I would die a happy woman.

Danny gently pulled away from me. “Be honest with me, how far do you want to take this tonight?”

“Honestly, I wanna take things a little slow with you. I have never felt this way before. I don’t want to fucking blow this.”

He smirked at me, “Well, I wouldn’t mind if you did ‘fucking blow this.’”

I scrunched up my face and laughed. “You are such a perv.”

“Don’t blame me! Blame you and your perfect fucking body!”

I laughed again, “In all seriousness, do you mind just kissing for now?”

“Of course I don’t mind!” He said, pressing a brief kiss on my lips. “We can go as fast or slow as you’re comfortable with honeybee.”

“Please keep me calling me that.” I said with a blush. He really does really listen to me. Honeybee’s were my favorite animal.

“Calling you what honeybee?” He said with a smile, pulling me in for another deep, incredible kiss. 

Suddenly my job didn’t seem to matter anymore. Nothing mattered but this. I wasn’t going to let him go for anything.


	10. I Want to Touch the Light, the Heat I See in Your Eyes

I slowly opened my eyes, my body’s natural clock waking up way earlier than I wanted to be.

Did I dream last night? There was no way that I really had been on a date with Danny, that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

I rolled over to my side and saw I wasn’t dreaming. Danny was really here.

God how was it possible for a single person to be this breathtaking? I slowly took in every detail of his face; his soft curls falling gently over his forehead, his long eyelashes, his scar across his eyebrow, the way his lips twitched ever so slightly in his sleep.

Slowly, his eyes opened a little bit. “What you looking at cutie?”

“Nothing, just the handsomest guy in the world.”

“Hmm, where is this guy at? Already trying to steal my honeybee?”

I smiled, rolling my eyes and nuzzled up against his chest.

I drank in the feel of his skin against mine. “God, I could really get used to this.”

“Me too babygirl, me too.”

I found myself slowly drifting back to sleep, my final waking thoughts of how warm and safe I felt.

~~

The doorbell kept chiming, over and over again, pulling me from my deep sleep in Danny’s arms.

“Danny, can you get the door?”

“Hmm?”

“The door Daniel.”

He sat up, yawning and stretching. Quickly crawling out of bed, giving me a quick kiss, and going downstairs to check the door.

“Arin? What are you doing here?”

Why was Arin here?

I got out of bed, reattaching my prosthetic and quickly putting on a sports bra, not bothering to change out of my pj’s other than that.

I quickly came downstairs. “What’s up Arin?”

“Hey Layla! Danny and I were gonna work on some music today. But I’m assuming sleeping beauty here forgot.”

“You know me so well Arin my love.” Dan fluttered his eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes, “Well you kids have fun. I’ll be in my fancy schmancy office.”

“I think Matt and Ryan sent you some assets to look at. You’ll end up using them in every video so be sure to save it on your work computer. Actually I’m sure you already know that.” Arin said, sitting down on the couch in the music room.

I laughed, “Actually no, I really lied on my resume and had Ryan lie for me. Never edited a single video in my life. In fact I’ve never even used a computer.”

“Boy, we are fucked.” Dan said with a smile.

“I’ll leave you kids to it.” 

I quickly went downstairs to my office. I took in the sight. I had a large desk I had found at a vintage shop in my town. It held up my baby, my computer I had built myself last year. It was a large tower with three matching monitors and a light up keyboard. I had sunk more money into it than I was willing to admit.

I had a large, comfortable office chair pushed in. My desk was already adorned with photos and knick knacks that clearly Suzy had set up, they looked too nice for Danny or Arin to have set them up.

All my photos on the desk were of my parents and I from when I was a child. I stared lovingly at one photo in particular. I had several copies of it printed out, one of which was going to be put on my desk at work. It was a photo taken of my parents and I, 3 days before my dad found out he had stage four pancreatic cancer. My parents were kneeling next to me, brightly smiling, proud as could be. I had a big, toothy grin, holding a first place trophy from the science fair for my project on (of all things for a seven year old) decomposition in different environments. I had done it over raw hamburger meat decomposing. I remember asking my dad if I could do it over dead people, but he said, “Maybe for the third grade science fair honey.”

I smiled fondly at the memory, remembering telling me how proud they were of me, getting ice cream as a treat for a job well done. Giggling the whole car ride home at my parents singing music in funny voices.

I looked away, my heart already aching ever so slightly at the memory.

Glancing around the room, I saw other pictures and art I found at various different thrift shops and small artists decorating the wall. My old futon neatly in the corner of the row, with several of my throw blankets and pillows on it.

The office really wasn’t much, but it was my office, so it was automatically cool as shit.

I plopped down in my office chair and booted up my computer. Yawning and stretching still, I pulled my big, cat ear headphones out of the top drawer of the desk, plugged them into the tower, turned on some music, and began to work through my emails and messages on Teams.

~~

I glanced at the time in the bottom corner of my screen, how was it already 6 in the evening?

I stood up and stretched, I was starving.

Locking my computer, I walked out of the office quietly, waking over to the stairs to head up to the kitchen when I heard Dan and Arin talking.

“I just think it’s weird that you would now say no one can date co workers is all. You and Suzy work together after all. I just worry people might think it’s, I don’t know, hypocritical?”

“I get what you mean but still, remember that girl, Becca? She was great with a lot of our behind the scenes stuff. Then she and Tucker split up and she quit. I don’t want it happening again. I don’t want to lose a super talented editor because of someone trying to date her.”

“Are you that worried about someone dating her?”

“Well yeah of course, she’s gorgeous and single, what else needs to be said?”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.”

“Why are you so curious about it?”

Danny paused. “I just didn’t expect it is all. You’ve never been a boss that was super into having rules and such.”

“Look man, if someone really did have feelings for her, and she had them back, and they wanted to pursue something, then it’s alright. I won’t be upset if it happens, as long as I know about it. I’m not one to really stand in the way of love after all. But this a business after all, and two people working for this company dating can ultimately affect it. I don’t want to risk not only my job, but everyone else’s jobs.”

So, dating Danny wasn’t completely off limits. Duly noted.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. “Hey guys, have you two eaten yet?”

They both turned to me, smiling. “Not yet,” Arin said. “But I was most likely going to head home soon and eat dinner with Suzy.”

“What do you wanna do for dinner Lay?” Danny asked.

I scrunched up my nose, “My dad was the only person that ever called me Lay, sounds kinda weird coming from you.”

They both laughed. “Danny is kinda an old man. How old is your old man anyways?”

“He would be 50 this year. He was 33 when he passed away.”

Arin’s face fell. “Fuck, sorry, I forgot. I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“No worries,” I said with a shrug. “I don’t mind talking about my parents. They were cool as shit. I was named after an Eric Clapton song after all.”

“Oh fuck I just made that connection.” Danny said with a gasp.

“Seriously dude? I figured if anyone got a 70’s music reference it would be you.” Arin said with a laugh.

“I’m honestly pretty shocked too that you didn’t figure that out sooner.” I giggled.

“Man, fuck you guys, I have the dumb okay?”

“Well,” Arin said with final few laughs. “I’m gonna head home to my hot ass wife, I’ll see you both tomorrow at 10 for work.”

He gave both of us big hugs headed out the door.

Almost as soon as the front door was closed behind him, Danny immediately began kissing me.

“I missed kissing you so much already.” He breathed between frantic kisses.

I deeply kissed him back, pulling him closer to me until he was pressing me against the front door.

I gently pulled back. “Food first, then more kisses.”

He groaned. “You’re so lame.”

I giggled. “Oh you love it.”

“Damn right.” Danny said with a smirk

Rolling my eyes, I gently pushed him off of me. “C’mon, what sounds good to you?”

“You.”

He pulled me in close, his arms wrapped around my waist, as I tried to walk away. He began to kiss and rub his stubble on my neck as I squealed.

“You butt! C’mon on now I’m hungry be serious!”

“I’ll get heat up some of our leftover Chinese food from yesterday. That sound good?”

I smiled, “That sounds perfect.”

“Great, now that we decided on what to eat, I can get back to what’s really important.” He pulled me in close for more kissing.

God, how could I possible say no to him?


	11. Open Up Your Lovin' Arms, I Want Some

The blaring sound of my alarm woke me up from my deep slumber. Groaning, I rolled out of Danny's warm embrace and turned off my phone alarm.

"C'mon Dan, we gotta get up." I lightly shook his shoulder.

"Five more minutes."

"Nuh uh mister, get up."

"I don't wanna yet."

I sighed, standing and attaching my prosthetic. Quickly, I tried to think of a way to convince him to get up. Suddenly it dawn on me exactly what to say.

"Well, I guess I'll just go get undressed and shower by myself."

He sat up almost immediately, "You trickster woman, that's not a fair ploy."

I smirked at him. "It worked though, that's what matters. Too bad you already forgot that I showered last night so I don't need to right now."

He sleepily glared at me. "You evil evil woman."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh that's it, you're in for it now."

He jumped out of the bed, racing after me before he grabbed me around my waist, tickling my sides. I burst out giggling, trying to pull his hands off my sides.

"Danny c'mon, I don't want to be late for my first real day."

He spun me around, giving me a swift kiss. "I guess." He planted another kiss on my lips, this one deeper than the last.

I cupped his face gently, kissing him back.

"God, how an earth will I be able to keep my hands off of you all day?"

"Pure willpower Mr. Avidan."

"That's where I am lacking unfortunately when it comes to you." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, gently pushing him off and walking into my closet to change. I changed out of my sleep shorts and baggy old t shirt and into a pair of black leggings, sports bra, and a large Legend of Zelda t shirt. I quickly slipped on my socks and black converse. The best thing about this job already was how relaxed the dress code was.

I went into my bathroom, looking at my all my curly locks hanging all over the place in tight ringlets. I sighed, finger combing through my hair, trying (and failing) to get my hair to relax a little bit. I wrapped a hair tie around my right middle finger (I hated the way hair ties felt on my wrist) for when I eventually got annoyed with my hair later in the day. I slipped my plain steel tunnels into my stretched ears and clipped my beloved necklace that belonged to my mother around my neck. It was very simple, as she hated "loud" jewelry, a very small circle with diamonds and very small opals (my birthstone) on it. It was the gift my dad had given her the day I was born.

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my bag I had filled with things to put on my desk at work today before heading downstairs, seeing Dan still in just his boxers, making some scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and toast for the two of us.

Smiling affectionately at him, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You get ready a lot faster than I expected honeybee."

"I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but I don't really wear makeup. Mostly because I'd rather sleep in than wake up early and do it."

"You're already breathtaking without makeup, I can't imagine how stunning you'd look all dolled up like that."

I blushed deeply. It was so nice hearing that instead of 'you don't need any makeup' for a change.

Releasing him from my grip around his waist, I walked over and sat on a bar stool near the counter.

"There's my pretty lady." He said with a goofy grin.

"Well, technically, you have yet to actually ask me to be 'your lady', so right now I'm just your roommate you make out with."

He rolled his eyes before getting on one knee in front of me.

"Layla I Forgot Your Middle Name-"

"Probably because I never told you."

"What is it then?"

"I hate my middle name, do I have to tell you?"

"Well, I could always find your employment information at work and see it there."

"You're gonna love it, I'll give you a hint, your favorite childhood movie."

"You're shitting me, is it Amalthea?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, my dad loved that movie."

"Why on earth would you hate that middle name?" He dramatically clutched his chest. "You're breaking my heart here."

"No one understands the reference and no one can pronounce it. Plus everyone thinks I should go by my middle name because 'it's so pretty' or whatever."

"I will admit, Layla does suit you much better than Amalthea."

"I think so too."

"Well anyways, Layla Amalthea Kauffman-"

"God my name is a mouthful."

"Will you do me the great joy of being my super sexy girlfriend."

I blushed hard at his display of dramatically asking me on one knee in his boxers to be his girlfriend. "Of course I will Leigh Daniel Avidan."

~~

Danny had gotten dressed and we quickly finished our breakfast before scrambling out of the house to make sure we weren't late.

The whole ride to work Danny had his hand ever so slightly gripping my thigh.

How on earth were we going to keep our hands off one another all day?

Pulling up to the office, Dan moved his hand off my thigh in case someone was in the parking lot and could see us.

"Dan?"

"Yes babygirl?"

"Have you talked to Arin about us yet? Or are you going to today? I don't want to hide this forever."

He sighed, running his hand through his curls. "I still want to wait a little bit before talking to Arin about it. I feel like only a few days after he told us not to date telling him we're dating would kinda be a dick move."

"That's fine, I understand what you mean."

He smiled warmly at me. "I am a lucky man."

"Let's get to work you dork." I said rolling my eyes at him.

We got out of the car, locking it behind us. I fought the urge to hold his hand the entire way up to the office. 

"Fuck, the elevator is busted again." Dan groaned. "Are the stairs going to be okay on you? You know, with your leg?"

I chewed my lip. "Stairs are one of the few things that suck to do still. At home we don't have very many, so I can manage there. This is just a lot."

"You want me to carry you?"

I laughed, "I can still handle it, I'll just be a little slow and need the handrail. If you could carry my bag of knick knacks, that would be great though."

"Of course." He smiled softly, taking the bag off my shoulder and placing it on his.

"Please, don't pity me with how vaguely pathetic this is going to be. I hate the pity crap I get all the time."

"I'd never pity you, you're a badass."

Rolling my eyes, I began the irritating process of manually behind the knee joint of my prosthetic with my right arm, placing it on the next step, and moving my left leg like a normal leg functions. Although I was very accustomed to doing exactly this at all the places that didn't seem to have an elevator, it didn't stop the hot wash of shame from coming over me at how embarrassing this always felt to do.

"You don't need to walk with me, you can go on ahead."

"No, I'm gonna stay with you."

"I hate being watched when I do this."

He shrugged, "Then I won't look." Turning head to look directly in front of him.

Eventually we made it upstairs with me huffing and out of breath, but I made it.

"C'mon, let's get into the office and you can sit down, alright?"

I nodded in response, not wanting to talk when I was so out of breath.

We got inside and I immediately plopped gratefully down in my cushy chair. Danny place my bag next to my desk for me.

"Hey, I gotta go find Arin and start recording for the day, have a good first day alright?"

"I promise I'll play nice with the other kids."

He chuckled softly at me before leaving to find Arin.

I quickly unpacked my bag and began setting up all my pictures and figures that I wanted to have on my desk until I was satisfied with the appearance. Booting up my computer, I immediately dived into my emails and messages before I began to edit my first video for my new employer.

I think I'm gonna like it here.


	12. Two Lost Souls

"I just don't understand why I have to keep hiding this with you? Are you embarrassed of me or something?" Tears forming in my eyes.

Dan and I had been dating for 2 months (and 4 days, but whose counting?) and he still was refusing to tell anyone that we were dating.

"No! Of course I'm not embarrassed of you!" Dan fumed, trying desperately to keep his temper under control. "I just don't know how to tell anyone about us."

Tears slipped down my cheeks, I hated that I couldn't hold them back.

Today had been like any other day, spending all day at the Grump Space, him recording and me editing. Still hiding everything from all of our friends. I had tried not to pressure him for so long now about telling people about us, but today when Suzy had offered to set me up on a blind date, everything boiled over with Danny and I.

"You know, maybe I should have gone out with Suzy's friend," I spat, venom in my words as I shook with anger and frustration. "I bet he would have been willing to tell people about me."

Dan looked hurt, but I was so angry I couldn't be bothered to feel bad about it. "You don't mean that. You know why I haven't been able to tell Arin."

"You can say as much as you want that you don't want to make him upset, but the longer you wait, the more upset it would make him to find out. And you know I'm right."

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm staying somewhere else tonight." I turned on my heel, briskly walking up the stairs.

"Layla, baby, c'mon, don't go. I-I need you."

"Really?" I faced him, my face covered in tears. "If you need me so bad then fucking act like it. Talk to me when you grow up a little bit."

I grabbed my backpack from my closet and stuffed it with some pj's and a change of clothes for when I went to work tomorrow. If I decided to go to work tomorrow that is. I grabbed my phone charger off my bedside table and my laptop before I went downstairs, making a beeline for the front door.

"Layla," Dan said, his voice cracking. "Please, don't go, please. Can we just talk about this?"

My breath hitched in my chest, slowly I turned to face him. "Talk about what? That you can't tell your best friend, your parents, anyone about us? Do you have any idea how much this hurts? How much this has been tearing me apart? I-" My voice broke, sobs escaping my lips. "I fucking love you Danny, but I'm not about to stay in a one sided relationship."

"Who said I don't love you?" Dan demanded.

"You have a funny way of showing it. I'll see you tomorrow if I feel like coming in. Good night Daniel."

I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

My heart ached in my chest, hurting more and more with every step I took away from our home. I had no clue where I was going to go, I had nowhere I could go and explain what was going on, I just kept walking.

I had been walking about 30 minutes, ending up in downtown Burbank, still not knowing what to do.

I had been so lost in my thoughts, I hardly heard a car pull up beside me until it had honked at me. 

"Need a ride?"

I was going to turn around and scream fuck off at the car before seeing it was none other than Arin.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing out right now? It's nearly 11pm."

"Danny called me. He knew I just left the office and he didn't want to go after you because he knew you wouldn't go with him. And he didn't want to risk looking like a kidnapper."

"What did he say to you?"

Arin paused. "Please just get in the car."

I thought for a moment about just walking away, not getting in the car, but I decided to get in anyways.

"Let's go park somewhere and we can talk alright?" Arin said softly. I nodded numbly, staring ahead at the windshield.

He pulled over at an IHOP parking lot before putting the car in park and killing the engine.

"Talk to me, what on earth is going on with you two?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it, at a loss.

"Layla, I'm your friend, I love you dude, you can talk to me."

I lost it, I began to sob profusely, my entire body shaking. Arin reached over, putting his arms around me and gently shushing me. Between sobs I began to tell him everything.

"Danny and I have been dating for 2 months, he won't tell anyone, and it just fucking hurts so bad dude."

"Wait, you guys are dating?"

His simple question made me sob harder, although I didn't know how it was possible at this point. I nodded in response.

"I, I had no idea. Why didn't he fucking say something?"

I shrugged, "He didn't want you to be upset with him. Or fire me. Or god knows what else."

"You two are some of my best friends, why would I be angry? I'm more upset he didn't feel comfortable telling me than anything."

"And my stupid ass told him I loved him for the first time in the middle of an argument over this. I was kinda a bitch, and I know he needed to hear it, but I still feel so bad."

"I'm gonna take you home, and I'm gonna talk to him. Right now."

I nodded, pulling out of the hug as Arin turned the car back on and began driving back home.

~~

I had gone upstairs to my bed the second I walked through the door of the house to give Arin and Dan privacy. Dan's face looked so relieved to see me, until he saw Arin with a very sad, hurt expression on it.

I had been laying in bed, my body still shaking with sobs, for almost an hour now. Arin had left about 5 minutes ago by now.

A gentle knock on the door caused me to flinch ever so slightly.

"Layla, can I come in?"

I looked up at Danny's sorrowful face, unable to say anything at all. I nodded at him, my head throbbing.

He tentatively walked in, as though I would flee at any second.

"Layla, I," He gulped, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "I'm so so sorry. There's nothing else I can say. I can't ever justify this, I should have just told Arin right away. I shouldn't have hidden this. I love you so god damn much, I'm so so scared I'm gonna lose you, I've never felt like this with anyone, and it scared me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."

I held open my arms, beckoning him to come lay with me.

"I'm sorry I got so angry." I whispered. "I was so frustrated, I was so tired, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"I deserved it, you have nothing to apologize for." Danny placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, pulling me even closer to him.

We laid in silence for several minutes, both of us calming down.

"Arin told both of us to take the day off, he's gonna tell everyone at the office tomorrow for us. I'm gonna call my parents in the morning. I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I didn't love you."

"You do love me?"

"More than anything."

"More than Rush?"

"More than Rush." He said with a smile.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Start believing honeybee. I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter today! this one is fairly dense with story, so I didn't want to keep going to make it longer for no reason.


	13. I'll Be Anything You Need

"She's actually asleep right now Avi."

I groggily rolled over towards the sound of Danny's voice down the hall.

"I am not going to wake her up right now, I can call later again when she's up. I promise you and Debbie will love her."

Smiling sleepily at Dan talking to his parents, I crawled out of bed, snapping my prosthetic into place, and walking over to Danny.

"Yeah, I'll definitely give you guys a call later. I love you too. Bye."

Right as he ended the call, I wrapped my arms around his skinny waist and he pulled me in close for a hug.

"Missed you already hot stuff." I said, my voice muffled against his shirt.

"Missed you more honeybee." He hummed, pressing kisses to the top of my head.

"What time is it anyways?"

He yawned deeply, "Too damn early. It's 8 in the morning here, but it's 11 over in New Jersey for my parents."

"I can't fall back asleep, I can almost guarantee it." I grumbled. Ever since I was a kid, I had issues falling asleep, especially falling back asleep. It has been a pain in my ass everyday of my life.

"Well, we have the day off. Let's do something fun with it?" Dan asked, waggling his brows at me the way he always did when he was only being half serious about sexy times. Which we had yet to do anything more than some over the clothes fun (of course not counting him going down on me), which was still a little odd to me.

"Hmm, well I was going to do the super sexy task of going through my emails."

He groaned, "You never quit woman do you? C'mon, if you're gonna check it, at least do it later in the day? It's 8, no one is even at the office right now I bet."

"I just love being productive! Is that a crime?"

"Today it is!" Dan said with a laugh. "You. Me. No phones. No emails. No nothing except us. Deal?"

"Can I at least check after 5 tonight?"

Danny sighed with a slight smirk on his face. "That's as close as I can get to a compromise with you isn't it? Fine, deal." We shook hands on it before he pulled me in for another hug.

"Now what then? I have no fun ideas on what to do. And morning sex is off the table, sorry Danny boy."

"Damn, you know me so well." He giggled, leaning down to kiss me softly. "Movie?"

"Hmm, depends on the movie."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Either horror or animated children's movie."

"Animated children's move it is then."

I giggled at him, knowing that was what he was going to pick.

"How about Mulan? It's one of my favorites."

"Believe me, I know honeybee, you only quote it at least once a week."

I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbing his hand and going downstairs with him to turn it on.

We laid on the couch together, tangled up in our normal, comfortable way.

Within 10 minutes, he was already sound asleep, and by some miracle, I was asleep shortly thereafter.

~~

Danny's deep brown eyes where staring lovingly at me when I awoke.

"What you looking at Mr. Sexbang?"

"Just the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"Where's she at? All you see is an awkward looking cripple."

He giggled slightly. It had taken him a long time to get used to me referring to myself as a cripple, he still refused to say it, worrying about offending me. Despite me insisting that it didn't bother me, it's just what I was.

"Someday, you'll see you yourself the way I do."

"Doubt it, Danny boy, but you can dream."

"Don't need to dream, already found my dream."

"God, you corny dork, still making me blush."

He smiled in an ever so slightly cocky manner, the most Danny smile there was, before coming closer to me and kissing me deeply.

I was slightly taken aback by it, but still happily kissing him back with just as much love and passion.

"I really do love you so much honeybee, I'm the luckiest dude in the world."

"I know you are." I smirked, leaning back in, feeling his smile against my lips.

He cupped my face in his large, soft hands. Pulling me in ever deeper into the kiss.

I pulled back, "Danny?" I asked breathily.

"Yes my babygirl?" Peppering my neck and collarbone in gentle kisses.

"Do you maybe want to, I don't know, go upstairs?" I found myself blushing "To the bedroom?"

He smiled widely like a kid on Christmas. "Of course we can, c'mon."

He scooped me up bridal style, knowing how much I detested stairs, gently putting me down on the bed.

"You can tell me to stop whenever you want okay? I don't want to push you too far too fast okay?"

I nodded, "Danny, I just want you. But before we go any further, I know you've never seen my leg without the prosthetic sleeve, or sock, whatever you wanna call it. I will warn you, I did have a traumatic amputation, so it's not super pretty looking or anything. I just don't want you to get grossed out or-."

He shut me up with a gently, but understanding kiss. "I promise, nothing on this earth will make me think you're less beautiful honeybee. Let me help you."

I blushed deeply, "Do you know how to take it off?"

"I've seen you do it a million times by now, I think I can do it honeybee."

My blush deepened. He undid the back with a satisfying click before gently pulling off the hard plastic and metal prosthetic, before reaching up and gently pulling the sleeve off of my stump. The tube sock like material came off with little resistance, revealing the jagged, ugly scar across what remained of my leg.

"This might as well be taking in to home base, aside from doctors and nurses, you're the only person whose ever seen this."

"Well I'm very honored you felt comfortable enough with me to let me see."

"Promise you still think I'm pretty?"

He answered my question with a passionate kiss.

Soon, our kisses became more and more intense, more and more hungry. I had never wanted anyone as badly as I had wanted him in that moment.

I tugged gently at the bottom of his t shirt, causing him to pull back, tugging his shirt off and haphazardly tossing it behind him. I removed mine in the same moment he was removing his, revealing my black bralette, which did little to nothing to actually support my (unfortunately) rather large breasts.

He stared, slack jawed at me, you know, the way most straight men reacted to seeing boobs. I giggled, "Well, aren't you gonna come help me get undressed Mr. Avidan?"

"With pleasure." He smirked, unclipping the back of my bralette, and gently releasing my breasts from their confines.

"Now, you've actually seen my pierced nipples, instead of just through my shirt."

He laughed at the memory of me in my see through shirt all that time ago. "Lucky me."

Laying me back down, Danny resumed kissing me, gently kissing down my neck and leaving deep red hickeys in his wake. I definitely wouldn't be able to explain those away at work tomorrow.

He hovered over my breasts, his hot breath making me stifle a moan, before he began to kiss lightly over the top my breasts, inching ever closer to my sensitive nipples.

"Danny p-please, I need you."

Smirking he placed a feather light kiss on my right nipple. "Please what babygirl?"

"God damn you, please, please, just, uh-." I sharply inhaled, a moan falling from my lips as his lips finally fully connected with my nipple. His right hand gently squeezing my left breast, occasionally rubbing slow, lazy circles on my left nipple. While his left hand slowly rubbed circles on my swollen clit through my pants.

"Danny, please, I, fuck, god, I need you to fuck me."

Danny seemed startled at me demanding in such a forward manor, before he maintained his composure, smirking slightly.

"Don't gotta tell me twice Layla."

He quickly wiggled out of his pants, stumbling slightly as they full around his ankles, before pulling my shorts and panties off.

"Danny? Do you, um, have any condoms?"

His eyes went wide with the realization that he was seconds away from going without. "I totally forgot, hold on." He quickly ran into the other bedroom, which used to be his before we started fully sharing a bed. He ran back in, seeming way too excited, with a condom in hand.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said, reaching for the condom in his hands.

His cheeks flushed red, almost as though he couldn't believe the same, cutesy girl he had been with for 2 months was the same one in front of him now.

"God yes, of course." He passed it to me. I gently tugged his boxers down, causing his erection to spring forward, nearly smacking me in the face, causing us both to giggle. I took his member in my hand, gently stroking in for a few moments before laying a line of kisses down his shaft.

He groan, fighting the urge to thrust into my mouth as the sensation. As much as I wanted to continue teasing him, I also needed him so desperately that I tore the foil off the condom, pinching the reservoir tip before rolling down.

I laid on my back on the bed, Danny crawling up onto the bed, leaning over me.

"I'll go slow at first okay? I don't want to hurt you or anything."

I nodded enthusiastically at him, causing another smiled to form on his lips.

"I love you Layla."

"I love you too Danny."

He gently pressed the head of his cock at my entrance, slowly but surely pressing his way in. It took a moment for me to adjust to his size, he was nowhere near as big as I had been used to before, and it bad been a while since I had had sex at all. I appreciated his love and patience with me so so much.

Soon enough he was fully in me, both of our breaths heavy. I looked up at him, not being able to speak from the intensity, and simply nodded in approval for him to continue.

He happily obliged. He began to thrust into me, slow at first, but quickly building up speed.

"Holy fuck Danny." I moaned out, stings of curses and moans escaping my lips.

He leaned forwards wrapping his arms around my neck and looking into my half lidded eyes.

"Look at me babygirl. God damn you are so fucking tight, I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

He was clearly concentrating very hard on holding back his orgasm, wanting me to enjoy it too.

"It's alright if you do, we'll just have to go for round two later if you do." I said with a smirk.

He pulled out almost entirely, before slamming back into me all the way to the hilt, making me shriek with pleasure and surprise.

"Knew that would wipe that smirk right off your face." He grinned cheekily at me, before his face went back into his pleasurable O shaped mouth, his eyes half closed from pleasure.

"Baby, fuck, I'm gonna,"

"Look at me, cum for me Danny."

He stared right into my eyes as he groaned, his cock twitching inside me with his release. He stayed there, riding out his orgasm for a few moments longer, before rolling over and laying next to me.

"I'm sorry that was so short Layla. I promise, next time will be better."

"That was already fucking incredible. I can't imagine how amazing next time will be."

"I'm sorry I didn't make you cum though baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey at least you care about if I get off. A lot of dudes don't give a shit if their lady gets off or not. Besides, just because I didn't orgasm, doesn't mean I didn't have a good time."

I smiled, giving him a kiss, which he gratefully returned.

"You're seriously the best Layla." He sat up, "I'm gonna go clean up, you need anything?"

I shook my head, a sleepy smile at my lips. "I love you Danny boy."

"I love you more honeybee."

Within minutes of Danny walking into the bathroom, I was already sound asleep in our bed with a smile still on my lips.


	14. Closer to Your Heart

I woke to the shrill sound of the alarm the next morning.

We had honestly stayed up way too late last night. Between calling Danny's family and finally getting to talk to them and having a late dinner and playing music together, we didn't go to bed until close to 6 am. Waking up at 8:30 was just awful.

I grumpily rolled over the silence the alarm, hearing Danny groan with relief at it being silenced.

"Danny, do we have to work?"

"Honeybee, we were off yesterday. We gotta come in today."

"I don't wanna." I whined, pulling my blanket up over my head.

"Me neither Layla, but we need to. I bet I can convince Arin to have a shorter recording sesh today so we could probably get off early if we come in and bust our asses."

"I don't wanna bust my ass, I wanna sleep."

"Well, at least I finally found a cure for your workaholic tendencies." He said with a laugh, tugging the blanket off my face.

"Two hours of sleep would make anybody not want to work."

"God you have a cute grumpy face." He said with a cheeky grin. "Get up, let's do this thing."

I rolled my eyes, groggily sitting up, I slipped my prosthetic sleeve onto my stump before attaching the remainder of the prosthetic and standing up.

Danny sat up, grabbing his phone off the bedside table before bursting out laughing.

"What is it?"

"Ryan texted me, I guess Arin really did tell everyone about us."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "What did Ryan say?"

Danny showed me the text which read. "About damn time Avidan. Treat her good or I'll end you. Hugs and kisses, Ryan."

I laughed, "Well, that certainly is Ryan for you."

Danny stood up, wrapping me in a big hug and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I know you don't like coffee, but do you want any this morning?"

"I'm alright, we can stop at a gas station and I can get me a 5 Hour Energy or soda or something."

Danny scrunched up his nose at me, "Gross, but alright."

I stuck my tongue out at him before retreating into the closet and putting clothes on for the day. I settled for a pair of comfortable shorts that were most definitely meant for working out but I solely used for comfort and one of Danny's many Rush t-shirts that I had stolen.

Entering the bathroom, I saw my mass of curls, which I had made the mistake of falling asleep with wet hair. Sighing, I grabbed a hair tie and attempted to wrangle it all up into a "cute" messy bun, which more of less meant having a disaster stuck on the top of my head.

I gave up, pulling the hair tie out and deciding that it didn't matter if it was messy anyways. I slipped my necklace and glasses on before putting my black vans on and going downstairs.

Danny stood in the kitchen, already having slipped his signature jeans, t shirt, and sneakers on, chugging coffee with a sleepy expression on his face.

"Ready cutie?"

"Born ready." He grinned, placing the now empty mug in the sink before grabbing his keys and leading us out to the car.

~~

We had hardly been at work for an hour before I already felt my caffeine crash. 

"Five Hour Energy my ass." I mumbled to myself, trying (and failing) to force my brain to work so I could get the group of videos I needed to get edited so we could add them the upload queue.

"Danny keep you up all night Layla?" Matt said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Don't be jealous Danny wasn't keeping you up instead Matt my boy."

"You are the only person that can come up with good comebacks with zero sleep." Ryan said. "It's honestly impressive."

"It's a talent I am truly burdened with boys." I said with a sarcastic smile. "Just like my talent to get more work done today with minimal sleep than you 2 did combined yesterday."

"We were just so busy crying over the fact that Danny wasn't dating us to work yesterday." Matt said, clutching his heart in melodramatic agony.

"It truly broke our hearts." Ryan sniffled.

"You guys suck."

"Nah, you do." Ryan said.

"Danny that is." Matt mumbled.

"Hey, don't be too jealous."

"I have always wanted to have his sweet sweet weiner." Matt said, wiping fake tears off his cheeks.

"God you're gross." I giggled, turning back to my computer to continue editing.

"In all seriousness," Ryan said. "I love you and Danny to death dude, but if he hurts you, I will end him."

I laughed. "You're very scary MaGee. But I'm not too worried about Danny."

Deciding I needed to get up and walk around before I fell asleep at my desk, I stood up and stretched. 

"I'm gonna go the kitchen, either of you want anything?"

Matt and Ryan both shook their heads, returning their attention to their computers to return to work.

Weaving between the many desks, I went into the kitchen, grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge, before going to the couch and pulling my laptop out of my bag and deciding to attempt to work from here. Which was probably a mistake considering I was already asleep within minutes of sitting down.

~~

"Awwwww, look at you two."

Groggily I opened my eyes, seeing Arin standing near the couch.

I glanced over to my left and seeing Danny passed out on the couch next to me, his arms curled around my waist.

"Ah fuck off Arin I'm tired."

Arin laughed, waking up Danny in the process.

"No offense, but you two are basically useless right now. Go home and get some rest. Also check Instagram."

I squinted at Arin, slightly confused and still trying to process what he just said. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I saw a notification that Game Grumps had tagged me in a photo on Instagram. Opening it, I saw a photo of Danny and I asleep, cuddled up together, on the couch, with the caption "tfw you game too hard".

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Thanks guys, I'm sure the fangirls won't want my head on a spike for this."

"Eh, they're all talk." Danny said, refusing to release me from his death grip around my waist.

"You heard Arin say we could go home right?"

"I actually didn't." Danny said, quickly releasing me and getting up. "Thank you so much Arin, we'll go long with recording tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, I'm the best I know. Just go get some rest you crazy kids."

Danny and I quickly left, knowing we needed to get home and sleep the rest of the day away.

I was fairly certain that Danny was speeding the entire way home, but I was way too tired to care.

The second we got home and got upstairs, we laid down and were asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


End file.
